After the Rain
by hanakazari
Summary: Kel always knew that being Lady Knight wasn't going to be easy. Dom, Neal and a trip to the Yamani Islands only make it harder. KD
1. Keeping My Silence

Chapter One: Keeping My Silence

A/N: This takes place at New Hope, after Lady Knight.

--------------------

"Nealan of Queescove!" Kel scowled when there was no reply. She had spent the last half an hour searching for her friend, and had seen neither hide nor hair of him. To say the least, she was getting rather annoyed at Neal, who she needed to sign the approvements for the new infirmary. Without his signature, the building could not commence.

Kel strode down the hall until she came to the soldiers' mess hall. There was little chance he'd be there, since supper didn't start for another few hours at the earliest, but she'd checked everywhere else. To her surprise however, she picked out his lone figure sitting down the end of a table. She opened her mouth to tell him off, when she noticed the huge stack of paper perched next to Neal which he was sifting through frantically. He didn't seem to have noticed that she had come in. Neal was muttering to himself, to Kel, a sure sign that he was close to insanity.

Padding silently down the hall, Kel came to peer over her friend's shoulder. To her shock, he was looking through what appeared to be the profiles of the noble families in the area. In particular, the profiles of eligible ladies. "Neal, what do you think you're doing?"

Neal jumped about ten feet into the air, then saw her and put a hand to his heart. He attempted to hide the four- inch stack of papers behind his back. "You scared about ten years of my life off me!"

Kel shook her head. "What are you doing?" she repeated. "You're married to Yuki! Why are you looking through the profiles of court ladies?"

Neal looked like he would refuse to answer for a moment, then saw the expression on her face that meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. "If I don't tell you, you'll tell Yuki, won't you? No, don't answer." He sighed and pulled a chair out for her. Kel sat.

"You know my cousin Domitan of Masbolle, right?" When Kel nodded, he continued. "Well, when I got married, my uncle – his father – told him that he should have been married before me, since he's older. He said that Raoul was a bad influence on him, that he should give up being in the Own, and make a life for himself before he becomes too old. Dom didn't like it at all, but his mother hasn't been feeling too well lately. He only agreed to it for her sake."

Kel gaped at him. Anyone who knew Dom knew about his flings, but also knew that he'd never give up his job in the Own. "What does this have to do with these, though?" She gestured at the stack of paper.

"Uncle asked me to help him find a suitable lady for Dom. And, you know that when I married Yuki, there was quite a bit of dispute in the family...and at that time Domitan's mother spoke for me, and so now I guess it's time for me to help them out. So that's why I'm looking through these papers for a lady for Dom. You know...one with lots of money, reasonably pretty...old blood family...that kind of thing. And she has to be someone that Dom will like..."

Kel nodded, deep in thought. Though once she had had a crush on the good-looking sergeant, she didn't think that she felt that way again. And besides, the last thing she needed was another hopeless situation. Or so she reasoned.

Neal leaned back on his chair. "So...now you know the story. Only, the problem is, I can't find anyone to fit that description. Will you help me, please? There's not that much left. Just take that pile over there and tell me if you see someone you think might fit the description."

He looked so tired that despite her misgivings and twinge of jealousy, Kel picked up the pile and flicked through it. A face caught her eye. "How about her?" she asked, showing her best friend the picture. "Adele haMinch. An old blood family...quite pretty..."

Neal cringed.

"What is it?"

"When I was just a lowly squire..." he began, earning a dirty look from Kel, "And I was under Oakbridge, I served her at a supper once, and complimented her on her looks. She hit me with a lead-weighted baton." Neal winced, as Kel hid a smile. It reminded her of something Cleon had once said, which had been previously directed at Kel's maid Lalasa. "She told me to find someone within my age range."

"She's only...two years older than you, Neal," Kel said, checking the sheet again.

"I know." Neal replied. "See how strange she is?"

Kel shrugged. "Well, I saw her talking to him at one of the parties when I was a squire, and they seemed to be getting along fine. So I guess it's just you then, Nealan," she teased. He shot her a glare, but said nothing.

They spent the next few minutes flipping through the remainder of the papers, but they couldn't find anyone else. Neal sighed. "Well, there's a party to celebrate the end of war at the Minchi clan in a few days. We can probably set them up easily." He shooed Kel out of her seat to think.

Kel rolled her eyes at him, then headed out the door. That was what she got for helping him, she told herself. She sighed as she headed back to her rooms. So it seemed all her friends were getting married...she was the only one left. She tried to shrug it off. After all, she paid the price for being one of the only two lady knights. And she got the satisfaction that she couldn't get married – the knowledge that she was doing something to protect the realm and its people. And Dom would have to give that up.

Kel felt sorry for her friend. He was a perfectly good commander, who was also nice, and good-looking, and Gods knew that they didn't have enough of them. Wait. I did _not _just think that, Kel thought to herself. Yes, she had liked Dom at once point in her life, but that was over a long, long time ago.

Well, then why did you feel jealous when Neal said he was setting him up with someone? a nasty part of her mind asked. Kel was scrambling for an answer, when suddenly she realised that she still held the plans for the infirmary in her hands, unsigned. She let loose a stream of Yamani curses, then began to walk back to the mess hall.

Kel berated herself for being so inattentive. It wouldn't have happened if you weren't thinking about Dom, her mind smirked.

Despite the fact that the Yamanis had always told her not to lie to herself, Kel couldn't resist just this once. It made life a lot easier.

--------------------

A/N: Well, this is a lot shorter than usual since I _intend _it on being a multi-chaptered fic, so please bear with me!

And also thanks to Kit for betareading this fic for me!

--------------------


	2. A Party and a Conversation

--------------------

Chapter 2: A Party and a Conversation

A/N: Well...sadly I do not have many reviews now...I need you to REVIEW! FOR EACH CHAPTER! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! You see, I have a bet with my friend...and both of us need to have three hundred reviews by the end of next year...and I don't even have one hundred...yes, so please?

--------------------

"Yuki, if we don't leave now, they'll leave without us, and then we won't end up going to the party at all."

Yukimi no Daiomoru frowned at the Lady Knight, but left her mirror and came to stand before her friend. "Very well," she sighed. "How do I look?" she asked more hopefully.

Kel smiled as she gazed at the Yamani lady, stunning in a Tortallan-style gown of yellow silk. Yuki was accompanying her husband Neal to the party hosted at the haMinch household. Kel felt her stomach twinge. This was the night that she and Neal were meant to set up Dom. "You look beautiful," she assured Yuki, then opened the door to Yuki's room. Together they walked outside the newly fortified town of New Hope to where the carriages were waiting for them.

"You know, you would have looked a lot nicer if you had worn a dress," Yuki reproached her as they climbed into the carriage, where the waiting Neal greeted them enthusiastically.

Kel shrugged. Despite Yuki's protests, instead of wearing a dress, she wore a plush tunic and breeches in Mindelan colours. "Well, I'm not coming here as Lady Keladry, just Commander Kel," she told the disgruntled Yamani. "And I don't think any of the other commanders will be coming in dresses."

--------------------

Kel hopped out of the carriage, then waited as Neal helped Yuki from the carriage with considerably more elegance. Yuki shivered in the cold – winter was approaching fast. Together they headed towards the clan house, with warm light leaking from the windows, promising a night of warmth and fun, as Neal put it. Kel wasn't too sure about the latter though, since, according to her part of the plan, she was meant to draw out Lady Adele and strike up a conversation with Dom. According to Neal, since he had thought of the plan, Kel should carry it out. Plus Neal had not had very good experiences with Lady Adele in the past, as he reminded her.

Why did I ever promise to help him in the first place? Kel wondered as she followed Yuki and Neal into the hall. Though, it's not as if I'm jealous or anything...Catching Neal's meaningful glance, she drifted away from her friends, scanning the crowds for the intended lady. Unfortunately, Dom seemed to have caught up with her first.

"Lady Kel!" Sergeant Domitan appeared at her side, grinning. "Looking out for eligible males, are we?"

Kel rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, knowing he was joking. Met with his laughing eyes and mischievous smile, she couldn't deny the fact that she was glad to see him. "I'm a busy woman, and you know it, Dom," she replied, grinning.

"So what are you doing at this party then?"

"I'm supervising the unruly youngsters," she told him with a straight face. "Actually, I'm surprised that they were allowed to host a party. Especially with the war just wrapped up. There are still Scanran raiders on the prowl," she said worriedly.

Dom shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much. Not all out men are here tonight – there are still plenty left out to protect the border in case our Scanran friends come to pay a visit. And most of the nobles here are from the Own anyway."

Kel agreed, and Dom proceeded to inform her about the birth of the heir to the throne of Cathak – Kadin, son of Kalasin and Kaddar. She was about to ask him how Kalasin was dealing with slavery, when she saw the graceful features of Lady Adele coming towards them. For a minute she felt slightly ashamed – she'd been so engrossed in talking to Dom that she'd forgotten all about her part of the plan. And maybe...you didn't want to carry out the plan in the first place, whispered a spiteful part of her. This thought troubled her.

Adele smiled at Dom as she approached. Despite the rumours of her sharp tongue, she looked lovely in a dress of midnight blue velvet, making Kel feel self-conscious in her breeches. Dom turned as she reached them, and greeted her enthusiastically, introducing Kel to her. Adele looked her over critically, then smiled and struck up conversation with Dom about people Kel had never heard of before.

It seemed that Adele was carrying out Neal's plan without Kel needing to do anything at all. Murmuring her excuses, Kel bowed and slipped off to the gardens to mull over her thoughts. Dom watched her retreating back dodging through the crowd, an odd expression in his eyes. "Was it just me, or did she seem worried about something?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" asked Adele in amusement.

Dom looked at her sharply. "What makes you think that?"

Adele sighed. "Dom, it would be pretty impossible to make it any more obvious. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Well, for one, she runs a refugee camp and I wouldn't want to distract her from her work," said Dom, counting off the reasons on his fingers. "Two, She would never fall for me like a court lady because she's the _Lady Knight_, and three, Father expects me to be betrothed by next Midwinter and she would never, ever, agree to that."

"Only three? Then there should be no problem at all," Adele informed him. He rolled his eyes in response. "Well, I suppose it _would _help if she had your father's approval, but she seems nice enough, and besides, he shouldn't expect too much of this marriage. Masbolle has plenty of money, and you _are _only a younger son," she told him, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Really? If you hadn't told me, I would never have known that," Dom said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "And judging from your encouraging comments, I can see why you're still unbetrothed."

"Not any more," Adele told him proudly. "I'm getting married to Sir Erik of Whitethorn next summer."

"Congratulations," said Dom, in surprise. "How come no one ever told me?"

"It's because you're not important enough," Adele smirked, then ducked Dom's half hearted swipe at her. "We just haven't made it public yet, so don't go and tell anyone else, all right? We're announcing the betrothal next time we're in Corus," she called as she headed off to talk to another noble. "I'm going now, so you'd better go and check on your love and ask her what's wrong. Maybe you can make it all better," she snickered, then hurried off into the crowd.

Dom watched her go with a sour expression on his face. He considered not going just to spite Adele, but relented. After all, he knew that Kel only wore that look when she was really worried about something.

--------------------

Kel frowned and cursed herself inwardly. Why did she have to fall for the currently most unattainable man? she wondered. Apart from various other reasons, Dom was about to be betrothed, more likely than not to the haMinch she had just met. Kel sighed.

You shouldn't be falling in love with him anyway, Kel told herself. You have a refugee camp to run, and with winter setting in, you should be spending this time thinking about increasing supplies. Not on a stupid sergeant, even if he is rather charming...then Kel realised what she was doing and swore softly under her breath.

"I do hope that wasn't directed at me," an all too familiar voice drawled, making her jump about two feet into the air. Kel turned and glared at the widely grinning Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. He pretended to look hurt. "What? I come all the way out here to look for you, and all I get it a glare?" Kel hid a smile. That was another good thing about Dom, she thought unconsciously. He can always make me laugh.

So he wasn't kissing Adele. If fact, he was out in the gardens walking with Kel. After looking for her specifically. Hope rose in her, but then Kel quenched it determinedly. It would just hurt more later on.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Dom stopped. He put one hand on Kel's shoulder, turning her around. He tilted his head to look up at the full moon. "It's rather beautiful, isn't it?"

Kel followed suit, looking up at the pearly white moon. "Most certainly," she said softly, her mind buzzing with the contact.

Dom looked at her in concern. "Kel, is there something wrong? Is someone bothering you? You can always tell me if there is. You know I'm your friend."

Kel said nothing for a long minute. If she told him, she'd just be setting herself up for heartbreak, Kel knew. It would be pointless, and she might as well save him from the awkwardness of having to reject her. "I know. But really, it's nothing. At least," she added, seeing the disbelief in his eyes, "It's nothing you can fix."

Dom gave a look which meant he didn't believe her in the slightest. He would have dearly liked to ask her again, but he knew that she needed her space, and if he pushed it, most likely he would either end up getting hurt or losing their friendship, and he fancied neither of the choices.

Kel raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. Clearly she had no intention on telling him her feelings. He'd have to try another time. Dom sighed and instead turned to conversation to Maren land development practises.

--------------------

A/N: Next chapter has more KelDom, I promise! And Adele haMinch does have a part to play in future chapters, so I do hope that you don't hate her.

Review please!


	3. Surprises

Chapter Three: Surprises

A/N: OK, here goes third chapter! Sorry if the chapters are a little short. The fight scene might also seem a little odd, since I can't remember the details of New Hope too well, and what I know about war tactics could be written on a postage stamp. Sorry!

--------------------

Kel sat atop Hoshi, adjusting and re-adjusting her gauntlets. Behind her, soldiers muttered unhappily as their mounts shifted. She swore impatiently under her breath, wondering where Neal had gone. He said that he'd only be five more minutes, Kel thought to herself. At least half an hour had passed since then.

Kel and Neal, along with a small escort, had arrived at Steadfast two days ago to deliver reports to Wyldon and order supplies from the capital. It had seemed to take much longer than that, though, especially with Yuki staying at Steadfast. Despite herself, Kel grinned crookedly. Who could have imagined the stoic Yamani and the unpredictable Neal married?

Her good mood evaporated quickly and Kel tried not to think of ways she would kill Neal when he got back. Otherwise she might be tempted to carry them out.

With nothing else to think about, her thoughts turned to Dom. Kel sighed. A month had passed since the party, and there had been rumours of a new betrothal within the haMinch clan. Neal, for one, had questioned his cousin intently about it, but had only received comments along the lines of, "I don't know anything about it." Kel supposed that if Adele and Dom _were _getting married, they would probably want to keep it quiet until the announcement. This thought did not make her feel any better at all.

After what seemed like an age, Neal emerged from the barracks, looking smug. Kel resisted the urge to hit him and with a lot of Yamani self-control, raised an eyebrow instead. "What are you so happy about?"

Neal grinned even wider. "Look over there."

Kel obeyed, squinting as she tried to make out the shapes through the heat waves. She frowned. "Is that..."

Neal beamed. "Three squads of the King's Own. Including my cousin's! That means I have another two weeks to interrogate him about the betrothal!" he exclaimed happily.

Kel sighed within herself. Not that again... "Neal, you didn't request these soldiers, did you? You know that we don't really need quite so many fighting men..." Kel hated to inconvenience others, since they didn't really need help with the fighting, just the building of the new camp. And Kel didn't think that any of the soldiers would enjoy that work.

"Sent by Lord Raoul. He says that they're squads you worked with as a squire – they'll do whatever you need them to do and they'll also give you some good advice, though he doesn't think that you'll need it too much." As the group of chatting men approached, Kel saw that he was right –Aiden's and Volorin's squad also accompanied Dom's men.

Kel bit her lip, thinking. There was no way that she could turn down thirty good men, especially with help needed in building the camp. And since Raoul had ordered them with her...

Kel acknowledged the squad leaders with a nod, her heart turning over as Dom directed a smile at her. She grimaced. This really was too cruel, that his smile could affect her like this.

An hour into the ride, Dom rode up beside her on his chestnut gelding, grinning. "So, Lady Knight. Thought you could escape me, did you?"

"Caught out."

"Well, it _was_ only a matter of time," Dom smirked. "Sometimes I think I really am too smart for my own good."

Kel groaned. "Spare me, Dom. I still have to put up with you for another two weeks."

"That cut deep, Kel." Dom pouted and put a hand on his chest, then sighed when he saw Kel's deadpanned expression. "Hey, did you hear? Buri's going to have a baby!"

Kel nearly fell off Hoshi. "You're joking."

"Nope." Dom chuckled at the look of shock on her face. "That's why Raoul's not up here in the first place. How many things can you think of that would drag him from a good fight?"

Kel had to admit he had a point, and was about to enquire further when they were rudely interrupted by a call from behind them. "Dom!"

Dom gave an exaggerated sigh and turned around. "What is it, slave?"

Neal caught up with them, a extremely peeved expression on his face. "Would you stop calling me all those ridiculous names?! I think I even preferred Meathead to 'slave," he complained.

"All right, then I'll call you Meathead," Dom answered sweetly. "Meathead."

Kel watched in amusement as Neal tried to do something which resembled wresting his cousin from his horse. Dom laughed and rode quickly out of range. Neal sulked and trotted his mount next to Kel instead.

"Well, it does suit you rather well," Kel teased.

Neal shot her a glare that would freeze a Coldfang in its tracks. "I'm your best friend! You should be defending me, not an unruly soldier!"

"Well, who would want to defend you when there're good-looking men like me about?" Dom interrupted, smirking. He urged his horse to a gallop as Neal yelled and charged after him.

Kel hid a smile as she watched Neal snatch a pinecone off a tree and hurl it at his cousin, missing by at least three feet. Men could be so immature at times.

--------------------

It was late afternoon by the time Kel's party reached New Hope. She was kept busy finding lodgings for the Own, greeting her refugees and reviewing the work that had been done while she was away. She was satisfied with what she saw – only the new infirmary and extra storerooms needed work.

She was heading to her rooms for a well-earned bath when suddenly the alarm for raiders blared. Kel scowled and instead ran towards the wall top, where she could get an overall view of the landscape and the position of the soldiers. She saw Tobe approaching her out of the corner of her eye. "Tell the squads to saddle up," she ordered. He ran to do as she asked.

Kel reached the top of the wall in five minutes flat, gazing out through her spyglass at the Scanrans approaching in the dusk. Kel frowned – the fading light meant that battle would be more dangerous than usual. It seemed that there about thirty men in all, divided into three groups– two to keep her men busy on the other walls, while the third attacked the main entrance. Kel contacted Fanche and several of the men at arms, telling them to take archers onto the walls.

Aiden, Volorin and Dom reached the wall less than a minute later, panting. She nodded at them. "It seems simple enough. Aiden, you take your squad and cover the east wall; Volorin, you take the north. The archers will back you up. Dom, split your squad between Aiden and Volorin. Once you finish with the wall, meet at the main gate. You can help drive the third group off." She collapsed her spyglass.

Aiden and Volorin hurried to do as she asked, but Dom hesitated. Kel ran down the wall as quick as she dared, trusting Dom to follow after her. "What?"

"Aiden and Volorin's squads are more experienced than your convict soldiers – they don't need help. I can use my squad to back you up instead," Dom said, keeping his voice light.

Kel hoisted herself up onto Peachblossom. "My men and I will be fine. I need you to make sure Aiden and Volorin clean out the other walls. I don't want Scanrans coming up behind me to stab me in the back."

Dom shrugged, still playing the easy-going sergeant. He signalled for his men to split up and follow the other squads. Dom was about to leave as well when he turned and looked her directly in the eye. "I'll clear out the walls, but I will be there to back you up," Dom said quietly, then nudged his horse to a gallop.

Kel stared after him in a daze, until one of her men coughed pointedly. Snapping out of her stupor, Kel gave the order to move out. She admonished herself harshly; if they were at the peak of the war, New Hope would be in ruins by now. But the way Dom had looked at her...it was as if her had wanted to protect her. Then again, if there was anyone Dom would want to protect, it would be Adele haMinch, she reminded herself.

Kel urged Peachblossom out the gate. Right now, Scanrans needed her full attention. There would be time for this later.

--------------------

A/N: Okay, time to take Dragon Shadows' ...and Kit's advice and reply to my reviewers!

Dragon Shadows: The bet started last week, with my friend Kit, or Demonic Spirit Malevolence. Thanks for adding me to Fav Authors and Stories! And they'll admit their feelings next chapter!

Demonic Spirit Malevolence: Yeah, I know Kit. What would I do without you?

Ladyla: Well...it'll seem like she split them up...but keep reading! It's essential for the stoyline! :P

And thanks to everyone who said that they didn't hate Adele...and that she was interesting...I'm always paranoid about OCs . Keep reviewing!

Thanks to Kit for beta-reading again!


	4. Return to Corus

Chapter 4: Return to Corus/ A kiss

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. Sorry about the long time between updates! I just caught chicken pox off my brother and I get to take another two weeks off school, after which I come back to exams. Whoop-de-doo. I also read Trickster's Queen – borrowed off a friend. Yay!

--------------------

Kel nocked another arrow to her bow, sighted, and let it fly. The arrow thudded into the bullseye. She turned to the sergeant on her right. "You can equal, that, surely?" She allowed a teasing tone into her voice.

"Of course," Dom replied, not sounding unduly worried. "After all, you're not using your griffin arrows this time." Kel scowled at him, and he laughed. "No, just joking." Dom took his own sweet time selecting an arrow, tugging the feathers into line, checking it was straight and finally nocking it to the bow, which he raised and adjusted...again...and again...and again...

Kel sighed and waited. It was long past dawn, and if Dom didn't hurry up, they would be late for breakfast. Not that she really minded. It wasn't every day that the blue-eyed sergeant asked her to practise archery with him, and her life was getting busier by the day. Who knew when she'd next spend time with him alone? With the rumour of his betrothal heavy on her thoughts, she realised that this would probably be one of the last. He couldn't stay marry and stay in the Own, as she well knew.

"Bullseye!" Dom broke into her thoughts, punching the air and grinning. "Just like the last, what, twenty or so?"

Kel rolled her eyes and went to collect her arrows, clustered like a spiky hedgehog around the inner circle. "All right, Sir-I-have-to-make-my-point. Let's call it a draw. I want to eat breakfast already."

Dom pouted but followed suit. He groaned when he saw her target board. "You still got more bullseyes than me, anyway."

Kel eyed at his target board, then made a non-committing sound. "Well, all yours are embedded much deeper than mine. I guess I still need to train my upper arm."

Dom shrugged. "You're already very good, Kel. All these arrows are deadly to the people on the receiving end, and that's the main point of archery after all."

Together they walked to the mess hall, where most of New Hope's soldiers were already gathered for the morning meal. Neal saw them and gestured for them to sit with him. He handed Kel a slip of paper. "A messenger from Corus brought this for you from Raoul."

Kel sat and read the note. When she finished, she turned to tell the two men, to find Dom eying Neal's porridge bowl and the pepper shaker. Kel slapped his hand away. "Bad boy!" she scolded. "Don't interfere with your cousin's porridge!"

Dom stuck out his tongue at her, but couldn't help grinning. "Yes, Mother."

Neal prodded his porridge with a spoon. He tasted it tentatively, then spat it out in disgust. He scowled furiously. "He completely ruined my porridge!"

"Nonsense! I simply gave it a bit more flavour, to zest up your morning!"

Kel rolled her eyes. "Goddess! Would you two act within five years of your ages, please!"

"You just like Dom more than me, don't you. Favouritism!" Neal accused.

"Neal, right now I like a hurrok more than you," Kel informed him while Dom smirked. She showed the two the note. "Raoul orders us back to Corus for Midwinter celebrations."

Dom frowned. "The squads as well?"

Kel nodded. "Merric is taking command. I'll have to announce it tonight. The building is almost finished anyway; it should be fine without the squads."

Dom hmmed and spooned porridge down. He used to love winter in Corus. There were the Midwinter parties, and all the pretty girls he could flirt with. A ghost of a smile played around his face. Maybe this year he should do what some of the other men did – proclaim their love to the girl they liked. And away from the refugees, I might just stand a chance, Dom though wryly to himself.

Kel munched on a bread roll as she gazed around the room, filled with talking soldiers. "I won't be seeing this place for a while then...I'm going back to the Yamani Islands for a month after Midwinter, and by then I suppose the war will be over."

Dom stopped himself from groaning. Even if he did declare his love for Kel at Midwinter, she'd be leaving for a month-long trip straight after that. Was everyone plotting against him?

He wished Kel a safe trip and tuned into the conversation, which had now turned to Yamani sights and attractions. Seeing Kel's eyes light up as she talked about the ancient artefacts and breathtaking scenery, Dom sighed. It was hard to be annoyed when he saw her so looking forward to her holiday. And she deserved it, after all the work that she'd done, he knew. Dom resolved to ask her the date she'd be returning. That was the day that _he_ could look forward to.

--------------------

Two weeks later, Kel, Neal and three squads of the King's Own arrived at the Tortallan Palace in Corus at last. Kel stretched in her saddle and smiled at Neal and Dom, who flanked her sides. "Home at last. Not a bad ride, don't you think? We managed to beat the snow, at least."

As if the Gods had heard her, tiny snowflakes began to drift slowly from the sky. Neal grimaced and dismounted quickly. "You jinxed it, Kel," he told her with his usual optimism.

Kel yawned. "Oh well...it's not too far to your rooms from here. You can be nice and warm by the time the snow really starts coming down." She slid from her saddle, landing heavily. The long ride had definitely taken its toll on her.

"Careful there, Kel," Dom, already on the ground, put out a hand to steady her. He grinned, a look of boyish mischief on his face. "Need help getting to your rooms?"

Kel raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks for your concern, Sergeant, but I'm fine. You and Volorin and Aiden go and report to Raoul now," she ordered. Kel whistled to Jump and her sparrows, then handed Peachblossom to a waiting Tobe and stumbled off to her rooms.

Neal looked questioningly at his cousin. "Why don't you ask for a regular pass to her rooms while you're at it?" He slapped his cousin playfully in the stomach.

Dom was staring after Kel, an absent minded look on his face. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that," he murmured, then realised what he had just said. Before Neal could say anything, he walked away quickly to the King's Own stables, signalling for his men to follow. No doubt he was going to have to do some explaining, and do it soon. He could feel a migraine coming on already.

--------------------

Dom strode through the snow, boots crunching on the ice. He smiled when he saw the scene that awaited him – Lady Keladry sat on one of the courtyard benches surrounded by sparrows. Some pecked seed from the ground around her, while others perched on her shoulder and ate from her hand. He was surprised to see her so contented and peaceful – then again, they were moods which did not really suit a squire serving the Commander of the King's Own, or a commander of a refugee camp.

"Having fun there, Lady Knight?"

Kel looked up, surprised. "Dom!" She stood up, scattering sparrows and seed. "Yes, I was actually. Until you came."

Dom grinned, unperturbed. "Don't worry, I know you secretly love me." He couldn't have known how close he was to the truth at that moment. He sat next to her. The sparrow called Tenshi, named for the white halo marking on its head, immediately transferred herself to him, peeping for food. A/N: tenshi angel "You'd better head inside soon. The weather mages say the snow's going to get heavier."

Kel raised an eyebrow, but saw her sparrow and handed Dom the food bag. He proceeded to feed Tenshi, who gobbled the seed eagerly. "Don't you worry your head over my health, Sergeant. I'm going in soon enough. But I do like to enjoy the snow for a while. All this report-writing is driving me crazy."

"Don't worry, it's a passing pain." Dom stood up, stretched, then offered her an arm. "Want to walk?"

Kel accepted his arm and stood up, shaking snow from her coat. "All right." She thanked the Yamanis endlessly for the strict protocol that allowed her to keep the blush off her face. For now, anyway.

Slowly they strolled around the palace and its gardens, discussing the new government of the Copper Islands. Politics was always the main talk in the palace. Dom had noticed that Kel was an idealist very quickly– she talked about the slaves in both Carthak and the Copper Isles with a kind of quiet passion. "And the thing is that they don't treat them like humans any more. Under the luarin government, whole villages of the native people could be slaughtered in a heartbeat. I only hope that the new queen can change the laws about things like that."

"Very good," smiled Dom. "Thinking of trying for a spot on the council?"

"Very funny, Domitan."

"The queen _will _change the law, I'm sure. She's half raka herself – she won't allow her people to be treated like that," Dom reassured her. They stopped in their walk, at a point where they could gaze up and see the full glory of the Tortallan Palace in winter. "It's quiet today," he commented.

"Everyone's probably preparing for the party tonight," Kel observed. "At least, all the ladies prepare themselves at least half a day before the actual event."

Dom stared up at the magnificent structure, glass windows shining in the light. He seemed uncommonly pensive. "So is this what we fight for, Kel? So rich men and ladies who care about the way their hair is piled on their head can have parties and sip wine and nibble at cakes?"

Kel considered this. "Maybe it seems like it sometimes. But when we fight for peace...we fight for everyone in Tortall, including yes, rich men and ladies who care about the way their hair is piled on their head. But it's also for the servants, and the commoners...so they can live in peace as well. And sometimes I think...the peace that we achieve for the commoners is better than the peace of the nobles. Their lifestyle might be harder, but they don't have to put up with people stabbing you in the back because you're female, or the viper's nest of gossip at the palace."

Dom stared at her for a moment. "Maybe you're right," he said softly. They continued on their stroll of the palace gardens. "There's a party tonight," he commented.

"Yes, I know. I got the invitation this morning." She made a face. "Are you going?"

Dom nodded. "Everyone's coming to this one – it's one of the last parties of the season." He tugged her sleeve playfully. "Come. It might be fun!"

Kel rolled her eyes. "Yes, these things always are," she said, unable to keep the sarcasm dripping off her lips. Dom smiled. "Adele is going, isn't she?" she asked as an afterthought.

Dom nodded again. "But I'm not going with her." Suddenly, the huge bell that tolled out the hour rang. He sighed and let go of her arm. "I'd better go – I'm meant to meet with Raoul and the rest of the squad leaders. Sorry to leave you out here, Kel. You _can _find your own way back, can't you?" he asked teasingly.

Kel hid a grin. "No! I need, a big strong, man-creature to help me back to my rooms. I don't know how I could survive without you..." Dom snorted. "No, it's no problem."

Dom grinned, then hesitated and to her surprise, leaned down and kissed her quickly. Then he turned away abruptly and swiftly started walking away. Kel thought he must have regretted doing it, until he turned back and waved cheerily to her. "So I'll see you at the party, then?"

Kel could only stare after him in a stupor. This was either a very strange day, or a very good dream. She pinched her arm, to feel a sharp stab of pain. She winced. Studying self-defence in the Islands sometimes had its drawbacks. Kel rose and walked slowly to her rooms. Dom had given her a lot to think about.

--------------------

A/N: This may be the last chance to update for a while..TT Everyone, review please!

ladyla: I'm meant to be back to school too hope you enjoy this update!

Reina del Noche: Thanks very much!

booklvingfreak8991: Thanks for reviewing! And glad to hear you liked it!

Immortals gurl: Thanks so much! I'll be able to update more after my evil exams are over..

Evilstrawberry: Thanks. Characterisation is so important to me...

Atlanta Enchanted: Here we go!

dreamerdoll: Hehe. You're one of the best KelDom writers out there, along with Pheep and Saraswarthi, so of course you can write!

dragon shadows: Hmm, well I guess it's necessary to make her think that...Kel's been pretty unlucky at love, it seems. Thank you very much!

DrStrangelove007: Thank you!

Sayadaine: Thanks very much! I'll update as soon as I can.

warrior of tortall: I'll save the fluff for later ;)

Lady Angelique of mystiqu: Thank you!

nebulia: This is just one of those things that I must win - for both our confidence as writers


	5. Looks and Lineage

Chapter 5: Looks and Lineage

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. I finally finished my exams today. And this chapter is still a little short...I'll try to make them longer in the future. It also seems to be really twisted – I found that it was turning into the 'typical' KelDom fic again. This was just my sad attempt to correct that.

--------------------

Renowned for never wasting a minute of the day, Kel spent the rest of the morning practising arms with her year mates, as well as practising Yamani with Yuki and Shinko in preparation for her upcoming trip. Despite this, she remained rather distracted, thinking about the upcoming party and Dom's shocking kiss.

Kel quickly decided that there were two ways to deal with this: she could either act like a proper court lady and wait for him to follow it up, or act like the typical commander and ask him what in the world he thought he was doing. However, she was leaving Tortall soon, and after a moment's reflection decided to carry out the second option, which was best as far as she was concerned.

However, either Neal's paranoia was rubbing off or she was suspicious after Cleon, because she found herself wondering whether Dom had done it on a dare. As a result, she spent a lot of time wondering how she could find out without spreading the rumour to the whole of Corus. Eventually she decided to confide in Neal, which proved to be a bad idea. At least at first.

"MY COUSIN DID WHAT?!"

"Hush, Neal," Kel urged, glancing around nervously at the looks they were getting from the other inhabitants of the library.

Neal stared at her for a minute, jaw hanging open. Kel flicked his forehead. "You haven't answered my question, Neal. Do you think he did it on a dare?"

Neal recovered enough to answer with a kind of half shrug. "I honestly don't know, Kel. I don't think Dom would be that stupid to do a dare like that unless he actually wanted to do it himself anyway...he knows that if he hurt you several people would exact revenge on your behalf." Then he looked thoughtful. "And if he just wanted someone to play with, then he should have done it at the border, not where there are plenty of Court ladies here drooling over him." An irritated look came across his face. "But _he _should be the one telling you this, not me! That inconsiderate –"

Kel left him at that, returning to her rooms to think over what she had found out. If everything Neal had said was true, then what about Adele? Kel resolved to ask Dom when she saw him tonight.

Evening saw Kel scrutinising herself in the mirror, dressed in a dark green velvety dress complete with delicate embroidery, one of Lalasa's works. Kel didn't intend on facing Dom in rags, but she did want him to see her as she was, instead of as a mockery of a Court lady. She added an overcoat, then dragged Yuki out of her rooms to the party.

"I wouldn't mind going back to the Islands again either," Yuki told her as they headed towards the open hall, where Neal found and greeted them as usual. He gave Kel a meaningful look, then swept Yuki away, who added in Yamani, "Though I'm not too sure about what my parents will think of Neal."

Kel smiled at their disappearing backs. She had hoped Yuki and Neal would accompany her family to the islands, but Yuki insisted on teaching Neal Yamani before they returned, mostly to counter her parent's Yamani image of Tortallans being ignorant foreigners.

Kel greeted her friends and the royalty present, admiring Shinko's new baby and talking to Raoul and Buri. She waited until the party was in full swing before she went to search for Dom, knowing that she would be less missed that way. Kel wandered around for a while, then spotted him standing with his back to her, chatting to Adele haMinch, who was laughing merrily.

Kel scowled, then decided to carry out her plan anyway. She needed to clear this up before she left. She marched towards the pair with determination.

"– well, don't drive him too hard, will you? Then you'd kill him, and your parents would have a hard enough time finding someone _else _for you to marry. Gods know how they did it this time," Dom told Adele, grinning. She glared at him, then spotted Kel.

"Keladry! It's good to see you again." Adele smiled and curtseyed politely, her skirts fanning around her. Kel mirrored her, though with considerably less eased practise than the noblewoman.

Kel smiled apologetically at Adele. "Look, I don't suppose I could borrow Dom for a minute, could I?" She clamped with an iron grip onto Dom's arm. Dom glanced at her in surprise for a moment, then gave her a bemused look.

"You're welcome to. He won't be missed here," replied Adele, smirking at Dom, who now wore a heartbroken expression. They seemed to be very good friends indeed, Kel mused. She wondered if Neal had been wrong after all. Well, it's a bit late for doubts now, she chided herself.

Without another word, she dragged Dom through the corridors, until she reached one of the less used ones. Kel glanced around the area, making sure that no one would hear or see them.

"I don't suppose you would mind letting go of my arm now," a low voice murmured in her ear. Kel hurriedly released her death grip on Dom's arm. He winced as he rolled up his sleeve, to be greeted with an ugly red hand mark on his upper arm. Both of them stared at it for a moment, then Kel flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No, it's all right," Dom answered cheerfully. "So much for needing to train your upper arm," he added.

Kel shrugged. "Well, if I can do that, then you could probably break my arm," she retorted.

"Not before you used one of your Yamani self defence moves on me."

"That's not the point! The point is that you're still stronger than me!" Then Kel realised that she had gone completely off the topic. "You distracted me!" she accused.

Dom smiled cheekily. "It must just be my good looks."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Don't play that game with me, Dom. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Kel glared, but inwardly marvelled that he could remain so at ease – and so annoying – in a situation like this. "You know what I mean!"

Dom pretended to look thoughtful. "Ermm...well...Kyprioth made me!" He ducked as Kel swiped at him. "No, I'm just joking!" His face grew more serious.

"It's because I love you, of course."

Kel stared at him. Most of her was overjoyed at this confirmation, but the cold, rational, side of her wanted to be sure his feelings were true. Finally she managed, "But _why_? There are a thousand other ladies, with better looks and lineage than me that would kill to have a chance with you."

Dom smiled and showed her his arm. "What other lady could do this to me?"

Kel raised an eyebrow sceptically. "That is not necessarily a good thing."

"The point, Kel, is that you're not like other court ladies," Dom told her patiently. "Different. Not like them."

Kel considered this a moment, then ploughed onward determinedly. "And the other thing I wanted to ask you...since that party at the Minchis in fact...aren't you already betrothed?"

Dom was taken aback. "What? To _who?_"

"Adele haMinch?" Kel asked somewhat sheepishly.

A shocked, then disgusted look came across Dom's face. "_Her?_ Not in a thousand years. She's my cousin, for Gods' sake!"

It was Kel's turn to gape. "You're jesting with me."

Dom shook his head vigorously. "No."

"Then how come Neal didn't know? He thought you were betrothed too –"

"So it was my dear Meathead who spread that rumour around!" Dom scowled. "Because he's not related to her directly. I'm Adele's cousin through my mother's side, and I'm related to Neal through my father's...so he's not very closely related to her."

Kel's head was spinning. "This is too confusing..." she muttered, cradling her head in one hand. Before Cleon had confessed to her, she had sometimes daydreamed about this moment. Kel had to admit that the daydreams had no resemblance to the actual event. Not that she minded particularly.

Dom smiled gently. "Believe me yet?"

"...I suppose so."

Dom prodded her. "So, can I have an indication that the feeling is mutual then?" Despite his cocky words, his voice betrayed his nervousness.

Kel looked up at him, filled with relief. Then she grinned. It was her turn now. "Would you like a written confession or a verbal message? It's a gold crown per word –"

"Kel!"

"All right," Kel conceded. She looked at him, to see him watching her anxiously. She smiled and said as sincerely as she could, "I love you as well. Are you happy now?"

Dom smiled wickedly. "Just one more thing." He leaned in closer to her, till their noses almost touched. "I guess I didn't make it clear enough the first time..."

--------------------

A/N: Sorry, I know that was bad It was hard to make it not-typical and still good...and my brain is kind of dead from my exams.

I have several ideas for the next chapter, but it does involve an OC. What do you guys think? Review and tell me!

Warrior of Destiny: Thanks ) I'll try to make the chapters longer, but its just that it takes me absolutely ages to write even short chapters like these .

Dragon Shadows: Thank you, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. It'll be easier after these exams...TT

Atlanta Enchanted: Hehe...I'll update sooner in future I hope!

Books4me: Thanks very much!

Lady Knight Wolfy: Hope you enjoyed this one .

Erkith: Keke I'm glad to hear it, because I was thinking that the war reflection didn't really make much sense...it was kind of spur of the moment...;

Lena-jade: It's okay! Thanks for reviewing for last chapter.

Ladyla: I had to compromise about the dress, sorry!

Wake-robin: Yay, thank you!

Lady Angelique of mystiqu: ahaha...sorry it took so long.

DrStrangeLove007: Keke thanks!

dreamerdoll: Of course I can compare you to them! That would make you like...well I can't think of any good Goddesses right now for some reason...the Graveyard Hag suddenly popped up in my mind lol no, you would be a demi-god or an immortal at the very least! And you didn't spell commoners wrong. Yay thank you your review makes me so happy!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Ahaha..thanks!

Demonic Pyromaniac: P but your talent is much more...talentish...; anyway thanks for reviewing Kit! Sorry I couldn't give you the last chapter to edit...TT You were "busy" and then you went offline! I only had one thing to translate so maybe it would be a bit of a waste if I put it down at the bottom though...and I dunno if anyone could be bothered to scroll all the way down. Thanks for the suggestion though. I still must win this bet!

Alannalovingwriter: Yay thanks!


	6. A Question of Loyalty

Chapter 6: A Question of Loyalty

A/N: Just a filler until chapter 7, which should be much longer. The coin-tossing part may seem a bit modern – I don't know how if they would have had this method in Tortall. Please read and enjoy! And review .

--------------------

Kel and Dom were sitting in the sunny courtyard at the palace, a day before Kel had to leave for the Islands. However, there were still some things that needed to be sorted out before she left, and Kel was determined to do a certain one of them. Unfortunately, Dom wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"I don't see why he has to know, Kel. After all, he spread that rumour about Adele and me." Dom lounged on one of the elegantly carved wooden benches, staring up at the azure sky.

"You know how word spreads in the palace. If one of us doesn't tell him, then he'll find out himself, and he'll be _livid_." Kel stated truthfully, poking him in the ribs. Dom winced and rubbed his chest tenderly. "Besides, he's my best friend."

"Well, tell him yourself, then!"

"No…he's _your _cousin!"

Dom sat up and grinned. "You've fought bandits and evil mages, but you're scared to tell your best friend that you're with his cousin?"

Kel glared. "You're scared too."

Dom sighed but didn't argue. "Settle it with a toss, then." A more traditional way would be to have a match, but he had no intention of risking limbs or life against the second Lady Knight. By her smile, Dom knew that Kel had realised his thoughts. He produced a coin out of his pocket and flipped it high into the air. "Your call."

"Heads!"

The coin spun before their eyes, twinkling in the sunlight before plummeting to earth. Dom snatched it out of the air with the ease of practise, then flipped it onto his palm. Kel peered closer.

Dom smirked. "Tails."

Kel scowled at him, then inspected the coin. "I bet you fixed it somehow."

Dom gazed back at her innocently. "Me? I would never do such a thing!"

She sighed and flicked his forehead – a common Yamani gesture for saying the recipient was stupid. "You don't care about me at all, do you? If I come back with my clothes set on fire, it's your entire fault."

"I think it's more an issue of you caring for me," he told her, trying not to smile. "You want to look out fro my physical and mental health, don't you?" When Kel scowled at him, he said more seriously, "Neal is family, but that means he can do whatever he wants to me. _You, _on the other hand, are his best friend. He cares for you."

Kel smiled crookedly. "Yes. But do you? You should be the one placing his neck on the line, not me."

Dom caught her by the hand as she walked past. He stood to face her, hand turning her head to face him. "You know I care for you," Dom said softly. His lips touched hers, assuring her of his statement.

Kel broke free of his kiss and glared at him, grumbling to herself about sly and inconsiderate sergeants as she headed off into the palace to find Neal. Dom waved to Kel cheerfully as she reached the doors, infinitely glad that he had taken the opportunity to learn a few gambling tricks from his Player friend Evin.

--------------------

Kel steeled herself for the worst as she strode up to Neal's door. Neal was her best friend, yes, but he was not known for great self control. She took a deep breath, calming herself, then knocked tentatively on his door.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a tired looking Neal. Kel felt sorry for him - unlike Kel, he had not had a break since returning from the border, instead spending his days receiving tuition from his father regarding magical injuries. Still, he smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Kel. Did you need something?"

Kel looked insulted. "I'm your best friend, not a Crown official."

Neal grinned. "Sorry. Do you want to come in? Better leave the door open, though. The Stump's back as well."

Kel accepted his offer and sat down on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs provided by the Crown. "I thought his Grace told you not to call him that."

Neal took a place close to her on the chair in front of his desk. It was scattered with books opened to pages containing texts in tiny print and complex diagrams. "He said not to let him _catch me_ with that name on my tongue. That's different."

She looked at him disapprovingly. "You knew what he meant."

Neal shrugged. "Oh well. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Kel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's about me and Dom."

"What about you and Dom?" Neal raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well…"

--------------------

Dom was waiting for Kel's return when the palace exploded. The said explosion, in modern times, was very similar to that of a volcano erupting, or perhaps a nuclear bomb. Even from the courtyard, he could hear Neal shouting an impressive collection of expletives he suspected Neal had learnt from his stay in Scanra. He winced in pity for Kel. Then he realised he should be feeling sorry for himself. She would do nothing short of murder him when she got back. 

--------------------

Kel watched her friend anxiously as he recovered from his rather extensive bout of shouting and cursing. She made a half-hearted attempt to soothe her best friend. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Kel regretted her words the moment they came out of her mouth. Neal swelled to the proportions of a bantam hen before he remembered that the door was still open and calmed down enough to hiss his reply. "It can and it is that bad! You're my best friend! And my cousin! Domitan of Masbolle, of all people!"

"What do you mean, 'of all people'?" Kel asked suspiciously.

Neal took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He massaged his temples for a moment before he answered. "Because my dear cousin is renowned for chasing rich court ladies, not Lady Knights. It's not that you're ugly or barbaric or anything like that," he added hastily as Kel opened her mouth to make an indignant response. "It's just very…out of character for him. And it's not that I don't like of the idea of you two being together…well, yes I do, but only for that reason." Neal looked confused for a minute, then shook his head. "I just want you to be careful around Dom. I don't want you to be hurt by him."

Kel grimaced at Neal's blunt comments, but knew that they were true. But She wasn't about to let Neal win so easily. "If he never really loved me in the first place, then he wouldn't have taken the pains to confess in the first place," she pointed out. "And like you said earlier, he could have any of the ladies now that he's here. But he still chose me, didn't he?"

Neal didn't answer for a long while. "When you go on your little trip – that will be the test for Dom's loyalty. With you gone, and all the ladies fawning over him…then we'll see."

Kel couldn't disagree with that. They sat in silence for a while, then out of the blue Neal suddenly asked, "So if it all goes well…do you plan on getting married?"

Kel studied an embroidered wall hanging of Neal's grandfather with the fascination usually reserved for the Dominion Jewel. She felt her cheeks grow hot. "We're not that far…"

Neal grunted. "Good. Imagine, then we'd be related!"

--------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Kel returned to the courtyard. To Dom's relief, she did not look nearly as murderous as he had thought she would look. "So how did it go?"

Kel shrugged and sat down on the bench. One of Kel's sparrows, Arrow, landed on her palm, cheeping. She stroked his feathers gently. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been, once he got over the initial shock."

Dom grinned. "I heard the explosion. What did he say?"

Kel hesitated, but then told him what Neal had said to her. However, she kept Neal's idea about her trip being Dom's test of loyalty to herself.

Dom shook his head. "He's just paranoid…I think we'll be all right, once he gets used to the idea. Besides, I'm smarter than that. I don't want to lose any body parts to you or any of your over-protective friends." He stood up and offered his hand to her, exactly as he had less than a week ago. "Come on, I'll help you pack for tomorrow."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Kel's room, packing things that Kel would need for her trip. Lalasa, who would usually help her with these sorts of things, was busy organising her finances from the sales of Midwinter purchases, so Kel preferred not to bother her, instead enlisting Dom's help to squash everything into one packing case. Though it took longer than she thought it would. Mainly because Dom kept causing…interesting...distractions.

It was nearly dusk when they finished. Looking around the room, Kel found it looked oddly empty without most of her possessions.

"You'll be back soon enough," Dom assured her gently, as if he read her thoughts. He toyed with the thunderstone in his hands. Its smooth, polished interior caught the light, showing off impressive blue markings.

Kel nodded. It was odd. In a few years, the palace had grown to be her home almost as much as Mindelan was.

A crash of several heavy somethings jerked her from her reminiscing. Kel looked up quickly to catch Dom frozen in place by her shelf, a large heap of books piled at his feet. Loose pieces of paper fluttered to the ground. He looked innocently at her. "I didn't do it!"

Kel rolled her eyes and helped Dom replace her books to their original positions. "I'm lucky this brick didn't fall on my foot," Dom grunted as he heaved a particularly heavy volume onto the shelf. "How many dictionaries can one need, anyway?"

Kel hid a grin, though not very well. "Well, it's your own fault for collapsing the whole thing in the first place," she scolded. She noticed the slip of paper in Dom's hand and came to peer over his shoulder. "What were you after?"

Dom showed her the thick sheet of art paper. It was a faded, dreamy watercolour painting of a Yamani mountain scene, much like the one that she had given Roald for one Midwinter. "Did you paint this? It's really good!" Dom sounded genuinely impressed.

Kel shook her head ruefully. "I'm willing to bet Jump paints better than I do." The scarred dog looked up at them and thumped his tail on the floor. "This was done by my mother. If only I could have inherited that talent…"

Dom smiled mischievously. "Since you don't seem to have any other ones."

Kel glared at him and Dom started laughing. "You know, I'm starting to think Neal's right! You won't miss me at all, will you?"

Dom stopped laughing. "You know that's not true, Kel," he said, sounding hurt. He caught her hand, kissing her teasingly until she finally relented and kicked him out of her rooms, saying she had to finish the last of her packing.

Dom snorted as he turned the corner of the corridor. He knew Kel better than that by now, and suspected that she wanted to have a nap instead, without him wreaking havoc to the rest of her room. Still, she was more than entitled to her rest after all she had done in Scanra.

Now the problem was what to do for fun for the month she was gone.

--------------------

A/N: So how was it? It's just a lead up for chapter 7…which I am working on right now! I promise! 

Warrior of Destiny: Ehehe…well I'm not too sure if it's okay. My beta isn't online right now, so it probably isn't too good…

Lena-jade: I'm glad you think so.

Pheep: Ahahah. I'm happy you reviewed! And thanks for reading my other fics too, you were extremely encouraging. Are we the only anime otakus in the TP section? Seems like it. I sense a Takuto fan.

warrior of tortall: Hehe. Thanks.

Dragon Shadows: No, I'm afraid we still have a while to go before the last chapter Please bear with me.

nebulia: keke…I thought I heard it somewhere before…sigh I'm getting so unoriginal. Thanks for your review!

DrStrangeLove007: Sorry it took so long!

dreamerdoll: Ahaha. Thanks very much!

Wake-robin: Thanks!!

Daughter-of-faeries: I had hoped it didn't sound like a soapie.

Lady Angelique of Mystiqu: lol…sorry I took so long!

The ORIGINAL Meathead: This chapter was mainly for you! Of course there's gonna be more chappies! I need more reviews!

Alannalovingwriter: Ehe. Sorry! I'm glad you like it.

A/N: And thanks again to Kit for beta-reading and it's thanks to her that this chapter is up now!

Kit: You're welcome. TT I'll just ignore the fact you're a perfectionist and this is the THIRD time I've posted up this chapter. You're lucky you're such a good writer, you know that?

Now…review! …please?

Thou shalt click the pretty buttoneth.

V


	7. Testing of Tempers

Chapter 7: Testing of Tempers

A/N: It's been a long time, but I'm very sorry to announce that there has been a change of plan! Due to unforseen problems, I have decided to cut Tomoyuki! I'm very sorry, but I decided that another OC would get Loving You a little off track as I invented the complete biography of Tomoyuki ;

So. I have gone back and changed the last chapter, so you can go back and read it, if you wish. But if you don't/are lazy like me, all you really need to know is that Tomoyuki does not exist and is not coming to Tortall. This chapter is simply a continuation of from when Kel has already left Tortall.

Sorry to Wake-robin, Pheep and The Original Meathead, who were sweet and said they were looking forward to Tomoyuki! And every one who said they liked the idea! huggles

sigh I think I made Dom OOC for this one. Sorry again.

--------------------

Twilight fell over the trees, creating silhouettes and deep shadows against a indigo sky. This was not a very good time of day to be in the Royal Forest, to say the least. There were numerous night creatures lurking in the trees, as well as more bugs than anyone could care to count. And, if you were lucky, there were also the bandits. The Royal Forest was not known as a good place to stay the night.

Domitan of Masbolle couldn't agree more. He was cold, weary, sore from riding and his foot hurt like hell. Maybe an hour or two's ride out of the forest, a healer, a hot bath, and a soft bed awaited him in the palace. Yet here he was, huddling in the snow with his squad of men among the small fire they had built.

"We're cursed," Wolset proclaimed, swatting at a moth. "Out of all the squads in the Own, why us?" The other men murmured in agreement. Dom's foot throbbed as he hobbled over to the fire, where a large chunk of meat had been roasting. That was the only good thing about today – there was no lack of meat for dinner.

Inhabitants of the Royal Forest had reported a large wild boar running in the Forest, wreaking havoc as it went. It wasn't said to mad or enchanted, so Dom's squad had the misfortune of being picked for the job of putting an end to the beast.

The task wasn't all bad. At least the boar was easy to track down, and to a squad of ten men, posed no challenge. Plus it had been a good way to test out the new recruits to the squad. They weren't bad, Dom mused as he poked the fire. They just needed more experience as working as team. He winced inwardly as he remembered the morning's events. One of the new men, Irvine, had accidentally backed his horse into Dom, his horse's hooves clipping the edge of Dom's foot, triggering a torrent of curses as Dom hopped about in agony.

Upon closer inspection, however, it they had discovered that the foot wasn't really that bad. It hadn't been broken; just severely bruised. With no healer around, the best they could do for it was snow and a bandage. Neal would have a coronary when he saw him.

"Our grand feast is ready," Dom declared. The men gathered around as the meat was divided into portions.

"I wish my Gillian was here," said Irvine glumly, stabbing at his meat. "She knows how to cook a good boar."

"You're lucky," one of the other men, Simeon, said in an equally gloomy manner. And they didn't even have an inflated foot to worry about, Dom thought. "At least she could do something useful. Bringing a noblewoman into a forest is like putting a fish in a desert."

"Unless it's Kel, of course," a voice said slyly from the group – Dom suspected it was Wolset, though when he looked at him, the corporal was engrossed in his meal. There were snickers throughout the circle. Word spread quickly in the palace.

"Where _is _Kel, anyway?" Wolset asked after a moment. "I haven't seen her in the practise courts in a while."

"Off on holiday in the Islands." Dom was now as despondent as the rest of his men.

"Oh yes, that's right," Wolset said, an evil looking grin playing around his face. Sometimes Dom hated having a corporal whose wits matched his. "How could I have forgotten their picturesque parting gestures?"

More sniggers throughout the men. Dom suspected he would have acted out the scene, if he didn't stop him soon. Usually the sergeant would get back at him by teasing him about his size, but with his foot reduced to the pathetic lump it was, Dom didn't think this was a good time. "You men are just jealous," he grumbled. "Hey, I wasn't going to see her for another month. I saw you and Sophia when she heard you were leaving the PALACE_…_"

Dom grinned at the disgruntled look on Wolset's face, then grimaced as another jolt of pain shot up his leg. He sighed and carefully got to his feet. "I'm going to bed," he announced. "Get some sleep. We're heading out early tomorrow." He crawled into the tent and into his bedroll, praying that tomorrow would be a better day. He didn't think he would live if it wasn't.

--------------------

As promised, Dom's squad rode out early the next morning, cutting across much of the forest to bring them to the palace as quickly as possible. His foot had now turned an ugly purple colour, and has swollen to the size of a watermelon, which was rather alarming. Dom couldn't even fit it in his boot anymore. Instead he let it slowly numb in the chilly winter air. No doubt he would have frostbite when he got back, Dom thought cynically to himself.

It was mid-morning when they finally reached the palace. Dom handed his reins gratefully to Tobe, who had finished his bond with Kel and was now working as assistant to Stefan. With the support of a guilty-looking Irvine, Dom then limped off to see his uncle.

"A horse, you say?" Duke Baird asked. He examined Dom's foot in front of him, propped out on a stool.

"Yes, Uncle. A heavy one at that." Dom flinched as Baird placed a hand on the bruise, then felt coolness seep into his skin and sighed in relief as the pain faded. When he looked at his foot again, it was almost back to its normal size.

Baird eyed the foot critically, before wrapping it in a fresh bandage and handing Dom a tiny container of suspicious-smelling ointment. "Rub that onto the bruise twice a day – when you wake up and before you go to bed," he instructed. "Try not to put too much pressure on it, and it should heal within a few days." He helped Dom ease his foot back into the boot, then stood. "By the way, Neal came by this morning looking for you," Duke Baird told his nephew. "It didn't sound too urgent, but you should probably go and see him some time soon."

Dom thanked him, then walked down the corridors until he reached his room in the wing set aside for the King's Own. Turning the key in the lock, he saw a huge stack of forms piled up by the door and sighed. Raoul said that being a knight was hard, but being a soldier had to be equally tough. Why didn't I just become an apple picker or something? Dom thought in despair, flipping through the papers.

It was going to be a long morning.

--------------------

Three hours later, Dom still hadn't finished his paperwork. His eyes tiring, Dom decided to take a break from paperwork, heading down to the stables to brush down his riding horse, March. It was soothing work, and Dom was feeling much more relaxed by the time he finished. So relaxed in fact, he was even willing to visit his cousin Meathead.

Unfortunately, several things were about to change that. After a bath, Dom headed to the wing of the palace where the knights were in residence. He nodded to several people he knew from the Own. He was halfway there when one of the ladies greeted him – Lady Ophelia, whom he courted a while ago. Dom smiled politely at her and bade her a good morning, then continued on his way, intending to reach his cousin as quickly as possible. However, Ophelia didn't seem interested in his idea. "Do you think I could speak to you for a moment, Dom?"

Dom looked uncertainly at her. "Uhmm…that depends on how long it would take. You see, I'm in a bit of a rush now…"

Ophelia smiled coyly at him. "Well, that just depends on your answer." And without further hesitation, she latched a hand onto his upper arm and dragged him off to one of the nearby rooms in the corridor. Dom sighed and remembered how Kel had done exactly the same thing barely two weeks ago. Only the action didn't seem to suit the delicate court lady the way it had seemed so natural for Kel. She closed the door behind them.

"So…what did you want to discuss with me?" asked Dom uncomfortably as they sat down at a table, facing each other. As a matter of fact, he had a pretty good idea, but he honestly hoped that his hunch was wrong. Otherwise it would result in a rather awkward situation for both of them.

Ophelia folded her hands in front of her. "Well…you remember that we used to court a while ago. But then you were with Keladry…But now she's gone, so I'm taking the opportunity." She took a deep breath. "I was wondering…if maybe…you would consider courting me again."

Dom stared blankly at her for a minute. Then what she was saying finally sunk in and the silence stretched as he tried to think of what to say in a situation like this. Ophelia mistook his silence for uncertainty.

"I know that you would feel that you would be betraying Kel, but I think this is a chance for us to reignite old passions. I know it would be hard for you, but it would be worth it if you were to choose me…"

And so her monologue went on and on for the next fifteen minutes. Ophelia was pretty good by Court lady standards, however, and previously she had never sounded this forced. What puzzled him was why she was doing this in the first place. He knew that they had broken up by mutual agreement, so why was she asking him again? Dom strongly suspected that someone – her parents most probably – had put her up to this. Still, he didn't want to be rude by interrupting her so he managed to keep up a troubled, yet interested-looking face. However, his acting obviously wasn't that good, because after a while he heard her say, "Dom? Are you all right?"

Dom snapped out of his stupor. "What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine." Seeing her frown, he added, "But I thought you were courting Evin the last time we talked." The blonde haired, blue eyes commander was extremely popular with the ladies.

"Evin?" Ophelia frowned. "Oh. Yes. We broke it off a while ago, when he started to court one of the Riders. Miri or something…"

Dom felt sorry for her. Ophelia was pretty, and unlike most nobles, treated everyone as an equal. But like the typical noble parents, hers had made her try to marry someone she didn't even love anymore. Dom replied with the truth.

"You know I'm already in a relationship, right? And, as much as I appreciate it… I'm sorry, but I have to decline your generous offer." He made a half-bow to her in the seat as an apology.

Dom thought he saw relief flash across her features for a moment, but it disappeared a split second later. She bowed her head. "Thank you for considering my offer then, Dom…"

Dom stood up to leave, then hesitated a moment. "Good luck…I hope you find someone worth loving you."

Ophelia looked surprised, then smiled gratefully at him. Dom left the room and continued on his way.

He was almost at Neal's door when to his dismay, saw another lady heading down the corridor towards him, walking with a very purposeful stride. Dom recognised her as one of his Midwinter flirts and fervently hoped she was not coming to him for the same reason Ophelia had. Glancing for an escape route, Dom spotted a servant's passage, which led into the kitchen. Better safe than sorry, he thought to himself as he ducked into it. If his presumptions (though vain, he admitted) were correct, then it would be better if he didn't have to hurt any more people.

Several halls and passageways later, Dom finally arrived outside Neal's door. He looked around nervously, then knocked on his door.

An annoyed Neal appeared at the door several seconds later. He glared at Dom for a moment, then recognition flickered across his face and he let a relieved Dom into his room.

Lady Yukimi was already there, sitting by the window seat, reading. She smiled at Dom when he came in, then returned to her book. Dom took a seat at Neal's desk, enjoying the peace for a brief moment. As usual around Neal, it didn't last.

"What happened to you?" demanded Neal as soon as he had shut the door. "You're all messed up."

Dom shrugged apologetically. "Some lady wanted me to court her again –"

Neal cut in, looking a mix between shocked and appalled. "I don't believe it! Barely a week, and you're already betraying Kel! I _told _her –"

It was Dom's turn to interrupt. "I turned her down, all right?" he asked impatiently. "Mithros, you're so paranoid. You're like a protective older brother, only much, much worse…" he grumbled.

Neal glared at him. "Well, some of us are concerned for her."

"So you're saying I'm not?" Dom didn't even bother listening to the answer to that one. "Uncle said that you wanted me. So what did you want?"

Neal shoved a stack of papers at his cousin. "You sent these to me the other day. I think they were meant for Raoul…"

Dom flipped through the papers sceptically, then frowned when he saw Neal was right. "Tch…how'd they get here?" he muttered to himself. "I thought it was quite clear on the packaging…" He flipped the package over, then to his horror realised that it _was_ clear, but in a very bad way. Dom buried his head in his arms to avoid seeing the writing on the package: _Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Room 356, Eastern Wing of the Royal Palace of Tortall. _

"I can't believe it," Dom said in disgust. "I guess I must have put it in the wrong envelope…" he trailed off, mumbling something about "distracted" and "Kel leaving".

Nealan of Queenscove smirked. "Wrong envelope? Nonsense," he scoffed. "You must just have been so busy thinking about my superior intelligence and expert weaponry skills and thought I could proof read your awful report," he told Dom loftily.

Dom looked around in surprise. "Superior intelligence? Weaponry skills? If I needed someone with those, I could have just checked it myself," he replied with a grin.

Neal scowled at him, looking offended. "Did you not notice the pronoun use of "I"? That usually means that one is talking about oneself, you know."

"Well, from your description, I never would have guessed," retorted Dom. He was now enjoying himself thoroughly. Yuki laughed quietly in the corner.

Neal whipped around and frowned at her. "Yuki! You're meant to be on my side! Not that…insubordinate… _thing's_…" he gestured at Dom.

Dom smiled and gave his cousin a mocking salute. "I'm so sorry if I've been insubordinate…I would never _dream _of insulting you, dear cousin!"

"As you've so often proved in the past."

"I have, haven't I?" Dom sighed reminiscently. "I've been the model of the perfect family member. Now, if you don't mind, I think I should be sending that package to its rightful receiver now." He bowed once more to Yuki, and despite his protests, tousled Neal's hair affectionately.

Dom strode down the hallway, feeling more cheerful. He had forgotten how fun Meathead torture was. Maybe this month wouldn't be so bad, after all.

--------------------

A/N: And so this chapter is done. I'll post more often in the future, since holidays are coming up, and hopefully I will be able to attract my old reviewers back…sorry this took so long to post up!

Pheep: Again, sorry for editing Tomo! I rather liked him too…but read explanation above …yes. Thank you for your helpful comments. So I was right! A Takuto fan you are! I want to find out what happens in Volume 7 too… You can read jap? Or do they have Full Moon in English in America? looks hopeful I'm sorry for taking so long to post.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thanks…sorry about Tomoyuki as well… I'm sorry for posting so late.

Atlanta Enchanted: I kind of killed off the cliffie in Chapter 6… And Dom didn't cheat!

FanFictionFantom: Thank you!

Irish Violinist: Thanks!

Rowenhood: Ahaha…sorry I took so long…It's a KelDom fic all the way

Dreamerdoll: Thanks for adding me! I took even longer this time, didn't I? Sorry!! I love Dom and Neal too )

Wake-Robin: Sorry about Tomoyuki again…and sorry for taking so long.

Dragon Shadows: Thanks for the reassurance that my chapter went well and for reviewing and boosting my ego.

Rosy: You know I really hate it when stuff like this happens. Oh well. Thanks for adding to my review list. I probably should have written it in Nancy's book…but otherwise she would have lost my name. sigh

Ahem…notice how there are much fewer replies to reviewers. As you would know, that means I have received fewer reviews that normal. So help me change that and please review!

hanakazari

And thanks once again to Kit for beta reading. Yes, I must thank you at the end of my chapter.


	8. Snow

Chapter 8: Snow

A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a VERY long time! In fact, I'd be flattered if anyone even remembers this story. I've been kind of busy, and also very lazy. Plus I have a new-found obsession with Naruto. As this is the chapter in which Kel visits the Islands, I must warn you of the OCs to come. It was a little hard to fit any of the originals into this chapter. After all, the only Yamani people mentioned in Squire who were close to Kel were Yuki and Shinko, and they are in Tortall. I hope it isn't too OOC, or confusing…

Keladry of Mindelan settled her body into the familiar fighting stance, watching her opponent carefully as they circled each other cautiously. It had been months since she'd had actually fought anyone in hand-to-hand combat, although she'd practised diligently every day for years.

Kel spun away as Nariko suddenly struck at her side, sliding into a position where she could toss the Yamani arms mistress. Nariko, however, twisted out of her grasp with practised ease, then pivoted on her heel, kicking out at Kel's unprotected back. The result sent the Lady Knight flying for the first, and definitely not last, time that morning.

Kel had arrived in the Yamani Islands barely a week ago, leaving Tortall to visit the country where she'd spent six years of her life. Unfortunately, it happened to be the coldest time of the year in the Islands, with howling blizzards and snowstorms keeping the Emperor's court indoors. It would have been much better to go in the milder spring, but with celebrations for Shinko's and Raoul's wedding finished, Prince Eitaro and the Yamani envoy were anxious to return home. And as diplomats for Tortall, it was the duty of the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan to escort them home. However, with Oranie's first child due in the spring, Kel's parents had decided to return to Tortall by the end of winter. This meant that Kel would be spending her entire time in the Islands in the freezing winter. And like most people, Kel was not particularly fond of the cold.

Still, Kel had to admit that her time so far had been relaxing. She had time to herself, for one thing – she didn't have to dash around a refugee camp checking that everyone was doing their job, nor did she have to be responsible for anyone's life. She was also free from any paperwork, although she had an inkling that there would be a large pile stacked up on her desk when she got back. (Yuki had also said that being away from Neal was a holiday in itself. Though Kel was quite sure she was joking, she could never be sure.)

This did not stop her from training, however. The day after she arrived in the Islands, Kel resumed training with Nariko, her old teacher and Emperor's arms mistress, who, despite being at least twice as old as Kel, still beat her soundly every day they practised together. And she was not pleased about it.

"Soft," she snapped furiously, towering over Kel as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. "You've gone soft, girl! You've spent too much time fighting those barbarians in the north, and not enough time practising your combat! What have you been doing in Tortall, wasting your time away?"

Kel had always hated bullies, yet this was one whom she could never stand up to.

Nariko continued in this vein for quite a while, finally sending her to practise with one of the younger women, much to Kel's relief. Another two hours later, Kel was actually permitted to leave the training hall, feeling thoroughly berated and sporting several new bruises. Kel sighed as she remembered that Nariko was going to test her glaive skills the next day. She should have asked Alanna or Neal to brew her up some more bruise balm. She was going to need it.

Reaching her chambers, Kel stripped off her practise kimono and soaked in a hot bath, relaxing tense muscles and washing off the sweat and dirt she had managed to acquire from the practise halls. When she finally stepped out of the bath, Kel dried herself off and dressed herself in a more formal kimono worn by the Yamani nobles. It was a present from Shinko and the Yamani ladies in Tortall – a deep blue kimono, stitched with cranes and pines in white for January.

She was about to head down to the library when someone knocked on the door. Kel opened it to find her mother Ilane, and Yoko noh Daiomoru, Yuki's younger sister. They had been introduced some time before, but Kel was still surprised to see her with Ilane.

"Kel, I can't stay long," Ilane said. "We have an audience with the Emperor soon, and your father and I are attending dinner with Prince Eitaro and his family, so you know where to find us." She motioned towards Yoko. "I met Yoko on the way here. She was wondering if you would like to take tea with her and her friend."

Yoko smiled and bowed. She looked the mirror image of her sister, and shared her optimistic nature. "Myself and Hanabi noh Ajikuro would be glad to have you, if you would like to come."

Kel hesitated, then agreed. She had no great love for formal teas – they usually involved the tea ceremony and the complicated turning and pouring of tea – but it would be an insult to turn down the offer. But she did enjoy Yoko's openness, even though it was supposed to be inappropriate for a Yamani, and was interested in meeting Hanabi.

Lady Ilane kissed Kel's cheek, then left to get ready for the audience with the Emperor. Kel followed Yoko through the palace until they reached Hanabi's rooms, which were much bigger and more elaborately furnished than Kel's. Wall hangings and paintings hung from the walls. A low table was located in the middle of the room, where a pot of green tea and several plates of cakes, rolls and dumplings were already set out. The room was also a lot warmer than Kel's, though the only source of heat Kel could see was the fire.

Hanabi noh Ajikuro was waiting for them by the door. Her long hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head, and she was dressed in a deep green kimono secured with a jade obi. Kel bowed low when she was introduced – she was a member of the Ajikuro family, one that was older than the Emperor's. She later discovered that she was the niece of Lady Haname, whom she'd met in Tortall.

"Yuki writes a lot about you in her letters," Yoko stated as maids poured the tea. "How is she doing in Tortall? What's her husband like?"

"Yuki is doing fine," Kel replied. She waited till Hanabi and Yoko had chosen a cake before she selected one herself. It was filled with red bean, Kel's favourite. "Her husband…" she wondered how to describe Neal without causing Yoko any alarm, "is an honourable man. Yuki is considering bringing him back here, as you know."

Yoko nodded, though she looked troubled. Kel hesitated before she asked, "What did your parents think of the marriage?" Most Yamani did not like to discuss family issues with outsiders, but Yoko seemed to be more talkative than any Yamani she'd met so far.

"Hmm…well, Father grumbled at first, but there wasn't much that he could do about it," Yoko said. "Yuki and Haname were staying with Shinkokami after the marriage anyway. It was unlikely that she could come back here to be married. Eventually Father said that it was one less daughter to marry off." Yoko sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Mother said that Yuki was old enough to make her own decisions, though Neji and Yumi thought that she was crazy to marry a foreigner." It seemed that Yuki's older brother and sister had no trouble expressing their opinions either.

They finished their tea a short while later. Hanabi produced a set of flower cards, or hanafuda from a drawer. There were forty-eight cards in a set, four for each month and twelve for each season. Each card contained a picture of flowers, animals or trees. Simple cards were worth zero, whereas the more colourful, complicated pictures were worth more. Kel had played occasionally with Yuki, Shinko and Haname in Tortall, though like the fan toss game, she did not have much confidence in her skills.

"Why is this room so warm?" asked Kel as she tried to decide on her next move. It was as warm as an oven in the room, though from the draught from the door she knew it must be freezing outside.

"The Emperor has his own private heating system provided by the mages, who devised a method to channel heat through the palace," Yoko replied, tapping on her own cards. "It's an idea they got from Carthaki mages, though of course they use cool air instead of warm. Hanabi's rooms are under that heating system, so it's much warmer than anywhere else in the palace, apart from the kitchens or the Emperor's room. Though it might have something to do with her being an Ajikuro as well," Yoko added as she paired up two phoenix cards. "Thirty points."

To her surprise, Kel won a couple of games, though in general it was dominated by Hanabi.

"I used to play a lot with my cousins," she explained after she won the fifth game in a row. "But most of them are married now, and have children, so I usually just play with Yoko. Though I probably won't be playing much more myself, if my parents decide that the Yamazaki boy is good enough for the Ajikuro family."

A few games later, both Yoko and Kel tired of losing to Hanabi and they finished the game. They talked for a while longer, until Yoko and Hanabi had to leave for calligraphy lessons with Lady Akizuki. In addition to learning how to defend themselves, Yamani noble ladies were also drilled in proper etiquette, learnt to play several instruments and learnt many of the household skills required by women of their station. Before they left however, Yoko handed Kel a thick envelope accompanying a very large package.

"Letters and gifts from my entire family," Yoko explained. Just because Yuki got married to a foreigner doesn't mean that they won't congratulate her on her marriage, Kel thought in amusement. "And also the new shukusen she ordered before she left the Islands. Would you give them to her when you see her, please? We had worried that they might be damaged if we sent them some other way."

Hanabi handed Kel the hanafuda cards. "You don't have a pack, do you? Then this is for you. I have plenty more, and besides, I can always have more made."

Kel bowed and thanked Hanabi, and assured Yoko that she would give the package from Yuki. She farewelled the two girls as they left, then walked slowly back to her rooms.

Kel rose early the next morning to practise glaive skills with Nariko. At the end of the session, Nariko grunted and said that her glaive skills were not nearly as bad as her unarmed combat was. Kel knew this meant that her skills were satisfactory, which was just as well since the glaive was her primary weapon even in Tortall.

Nevertheless, Kel decided that it couldn't hurt to visit the armoury. It was a short distance from the palace, which was logical considering the great stock of weapons contained within the structure. The Emperor trusted few of the nobles in his palace and did not want to tempt them by having a large stock of weapons within easy reach.

The armoury itself was huge, and possessed every sort of weapon one could ever need, from the long swords used by the Emperor's warriors, to the war fans and shukusen, to the smaller, but equally deadly weapons used by assassins and the fighters hired by the nobles to protect their households. Most warriors scoffed at there weapons, saying they were used only by the lower classes who couldn't afford proper weapons, but Kel found them useful. She bought two new sets of throwing stars, since her own had somewhat been depleted, as well as a set of kunai – razor sharp weapons that that were hung on the belt and could be used to slash, throw or stab.

Kel paid for her weapons, which were good quality but sadly, not at all cheap. She was passing through the yard for target practise when she saw two figures practising a short distance away, on the ground that had been cleared of snow. When she looked harder, she saw that one was a man, and one a very small girl. The man looked to be teaching the girl the basic strikes and blocks of hand-to-hand combat.

"That's the Hatori, the Shang Snake," said the armourer quietly, coming out from behind her. "He came back to Yaman last year, and wandered through the country, helping villages to fight off raiders from Jindazhen. I guess he picked out the girl from one of the villages and is planning to take her to Maren."

"She can't be more than five," murmured Kel in surprise.

The armourer shrugged. "They start young there. I think the oldest that they ever took was about ten." He stumped back through the snow as a couple of men entered the shop.

Kel watched the two for a while longer. Though she had started to learn to how defend herself by the time she was five, and had spent another eight years of her life training to be a knight, Kel had no intention of spending her entire life dedicating herself to fighting. Eventually she wanted a home and a family, to have children and grandchildren. But Shang training lasted from the time they left home to the day they died. Once they left, they rarely saw their homes again and wandered till the day they died. Kel shook her head as she returned to the palace. The Shang path might have appealed to her if Wyldon had refused to take her, but it held no interest for her now. If she hadn't become a knight, she wouldn't have met Neal, or Raoul, or Dom, or any of the others that made her life as it was today. And she had no idea what sort of person she would be without them.

Her mother was waiting for her when she reached the palace. "Your father is reading in the library," she told Kel as they walked. "Shinkokami and Lady Haname asked me to send them a set of lucky cats for the new baby, so I was going to see if I could buy them from one of the craftsmen in the palace." She noticed Kel's troubled look. "What's the matter, Kel?"

Kel shook her head. She had been given a lot to think about.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed for all the previous chapters! I now have 100 reviews! A milestone!

The card game of hanafuda was based on a real card came brought to Japan by the Dutch. I got the idea from the book Hannah's Winter.

Although I know this chapter was …ahem…less than satisfactory, please let me know how I can improve it. I hope you all weren't disappointed! hangs head Reviews are welcomed with open arms.

The ORIGINAL Meathead: Thank you for your review. Anyway, ages ago you asked what Dom would have written to Neal to have to send it in a letter. I hadn't thought of that And all the excuses I can make up are lame. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Heartdamoose: Wahh! Thank you for your poem! It's good! I'm so touched!

FanFictionFantom: You're right. If Dom sent Neal something meant for Raoul, then Raoul got something meant for Neal. Hehe. It would probably be a lot of insults.

Atlanta Enchanted: Thanks for reviewing!

Nebulia: I love Meathead torture too

Jennyvre Moss: Neal didn't have much part to play in this chapter, sadly.

Pheep: Thanks for saying that Dom wasn't too OOC. And your idea about Neal being behind the tirade or Court women…hehe. It was also a good idea about Tobe joining the Riders when he was older. Maybe he wouldn't be in for the fighting, though he did seem enthusiastic about the staff/spear training at Haven. Or maybe he could be one of those pony-choosers, like Onua. Full Moon is finally finished! Though I can only find translations up to Volume Three, which was very sad for me. TT And yes, sadly I do understand about the really annoying otaku thing Especially after hearing someone pronounce "hokage" "hokaj." That was more than a little disturbing, I have to say. When you said "Take your time with updating" I think I stretched it a little too far.

Lena-jade: I guess you're right about Kel testing Dom for his love. But she's worried because he seems like player. Thanks for your very good advice – I'll try to keep it in mind.

Eclipsa: I'm so happy you liked chapter 7. Though my writing skills (whatever little I possessed before) seem to be deteriorating…

Wake-robin: I think I have a problem with updates. I think the shortest I have ever taken to update would have been about one month sighs

Lady Angelique of mystiqu: Thank you for being so involved in the story, and for reviewing. Hmm…come to think of it, a watermelon sized foot is rather huge…perhaps a better comparison would have been a football.

Raeorein: Thanks!

Knight Queen: Thanks for reviewing! And for saying you liked it!

Daydream24: Thanks very much!

Books4Me: Thank you so much for your review. I was considering writing about Kel coming back to Tortall for this chapter, but your idea was so much better. I hoped you liked this chapter.

Jollyrancher-j2k: Thanks so much for your review! I also like KelDom, especially if they're to my interests.

Aevum: I'm sorry that you think that was a bad place to stop. But thanks for saying it was a good story.

Annmarie Aspasia: Thanks for saying how everything seems canon. Though with me posting this chapter, I somehow doubt that you'll think that any more…

Pearli: Thank you so much!

HeartKel: Thank you very much!


End file.
